¿por que el?
by Amateratsu
Summary: este es un sonadow espero que les guste muchos lo leen pero nadie escribe de ellos por eso hay pocos, bueno una batalla, un mal entendido, parejas yaoi, algo de humor creo y lo que pasa con sonic con la sola mencion de shadow


Bueno esto es un sonadow y también otras parejas yaoi espero que les guste y espero que escriban más yaoi en esta página de sonic the hedgehog

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

¿Por qué, ¿por que tenia que enamorarse de _el?_, de muchos mas tenia que ser _el,_ alguien que nunca le correspondería ya que el no podía olvidar a un antiguo amor y no solo eso si no que eran dos chicos ¿que podía a ser? ¿por que la vida le daba ese sufrimiento? ¿Por qué su corazón lo eliguio? Las unicas veces que era feliz era cuando luchaban juntos contra el Dr Eggman claro que a veces se desaparecía por un largo tiempo y lo mismo hacia _el, _y no solo eso: sino que pensarían sus amigos de el no sabia como lo tomarían, aun que pensaba que talvez aceptarían sus sentimientos, la unica que era seguro que aria un escandalo era Amy, ya que ella siempre le esta diciendo que le gustaria ser su novia, que cuando se casaran, que el era suyo, bueno entre otras cosas no queria romperle el corazón pero así era la vida tan injusta. ¿Por qué? ¿Por que el? ¿Por que el Sonic the hedgehog se tuvo que enamorar de el? De nada mas y nada menos que de……shadow the hedgehog

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Un joven erizo azul meditaba sobre su amor imposible en un risco donde se podía ver el paisaje de la naturaleza

-¿por que me sigo atormentando? se que el nunca me corresponderá lo único que el puede darme es su amistad y eso ya es un gran logro- dijo el erizo –debo dejar de pensar en el ¿tal vez si voy a ver a tails me despeje la mente?-

Y así fue a ver a su amigo zorro que se encontraba en su taller asiendo unos arreglos al tornado X

-hola tails-

-sonic! Hola-dijo el pequeño zorro, pero tails pudo ver un deje de tristeza en la mirada de sonic -¿quieres pasar a tomar algo?

-claro-

Los dos amigos entraron a la casa mientras sonic se sentaba en la mesa tails iba por unos refrescos para ellos dos y le dio uno a sonic mientras el se sentaban, se quedaron un rato en silencio asta que tails decidió soltar la bomba

-sonic ¿sucede algo malo?-dijo tails

-eehh?...no nada ¿por que lo dices?- dijo el erizo

-as estado muy callado-

-no es nada-

-sonic se lo que te pasa- dijo en un tono serio que puso nervioso al nombrado, por lo que dijo- no tienes que escondérmelo y entiendo-

-no se de lo que me estas hablando tails- dijo sonic muy nerviosa

-claro que sabes no es nada malo que estés enamorado de el. Sonic es evidente que estas enamorado de shadow

-……

-escúchame seguro piensas que me da asco pero no es así

-en serio?

-claro somos amigos; los amigos están en las buenas y en las malas y solo por _esto_ no voy a dejar de serlo

-gracias amigo – dijo aliviado sonic – oye y es verdad que se nota

-jejeje si se nota demasiado, casi todos lo saben – dijo provocando un sonrojo en sonic

-no soy bueno siendo discreto

-sonic tu nunca fuiste discreto, eres muy distraído y no tedas cuenta que muestras tus pensamiento

-oye me estas diciendo atolondrado

-si es lo que entiendes- dijo con una sonrisita inocente, muy inocente

-ey! Ya veras- dijo sonic lanzándose sobre tails y haciéndole cosquillas

-no! Sonic me haces cosquillas! Basta! – grito tails mientras sonic le hacia cosquillas- jajajajajajajajajajajajajajaj!

-jajajajaja – sonic también se reía, estaban tan entretenidos los dos que no notaron que alguien entraba a la casa, entonces sonic dejo de hacerle cosquillas a tails – gracias por animarme tails, te quiero mucho

-jaja yo también sonic- respondió el zorrito, el intruso vio la escena con ira en sus ojos carmín (-.- mmmhh)

Tails noto lo presencia de alguien más y fijo su mirada en la otra que lo miraba con rabia y se tenso cosa que noto sonic

-h-hol-hola sha-shadow- dijo el zorrito en cuanto sonic hoyo eso también se tenso no se atrevía a levantar la mirada- pasa algo

-nada, perdón por interrumpir- dijo en un tono frió y cortante y dicho eso, se dio media vuelta hacia la puerta

-shadow…-susurro sonic pero el nombrado lo volteo a ver con una mirada que reflejaba odio y tristeza sonic se paralizo ante esa mirada y no dijo mas, shadow volvió su camino así la puerta y salio de la casa, mientras sonic quería llorar, no sabia por que lo miro así pero esa mirada de odio que le dirigió lastimo su corazón

-sonic –dijo el pequeño zorrito preocupado por su amigo

-estoy bien tails, creo que tengo que regresar a mi casa gracias por todo-dijo sonic sin darle tiempo a tails de decir algo salio de la casa y cuando estuvo fuera corrió a velocidad súper sonica a cualquier lugar, dejando salir las lagrimas sin saber que era visto por un erizo negro como la noche que pudo ver sus lagrimas

Mientras sonic corría sin rumbo fijo cuando se tranquilizo vio que habia llegado a la isla angel, así que decidió ir a ver a su amigo echidna, prefirió caminar lento para calmarse mejor, cuando estaba llegando a el templo vio algo que el ya sospechaba, en la punta de el templo estaba knuckles durmiendo apoyado en una columna pero no era todo: estaba abrazando a alguien y era nada mas y nada menos que Espion. Quien dormía apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del echidna

-jijijijijiji me pregunto si vector y charmy lo saben – se pregunto sonic- mejor me voy no quiero interrumpirlos- y dicho se fue

Habia estado vagando por toda la ciudad que no se dio cuenta que ya se hacia de noche, era luna llena y sonic le gustaba verla así que paro su carrera y se detuvo aun lugar amplio rodeado de bosque con un lago en el centro era el mismo lugar donde lucho contra knuckles cuando eggman le engaño pensando que el era el enemigo y no eggman, se quedo observando como la luna iluminaba el lago todo estaba tan tranquilo

-WUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ESTE ES TU FIN SONIC – adivinen quien lo dijo (-.-u)

-Dr. Eggman!-grito sonic – que quieres ahora

-que mas destruirte y con mi nuevo robot lo lograre – dijo el científico – te presento a AKUA176 – entonces del lago salio una calamar mecánico blanco gigante

-sueña eggman- y así empezó una de las tantas luchas, el calamar lanzaba misiles o usaba sus tentáculos azotando lo por donde estaba antes de que se moviera para aplastarlo pero sonic los esquivaba y entonces decido atacar por la parte superior del calamar convirtiéndose en una bola de púas pero al atacarlo los ojos del calamar salen electricidad que le dio una descarga muy potente – AHHHHHHHHHHH!

-jujujujujujujuju no te esperabas eso verdad – dijo eggman mientras sonic era agarrado por uno de los tentáculos – muy bien AKUA176 ahora ahógalo – dicho esto el calamar empezó a bajar al fondo del lago con sonic, este estaba muy débil por la descarga y no pudo evitar ser arrastrado dentro del lago el calamar seguía bajan sonic ya estaba dentro del lago se estaba ahogando se le terminaba el aire, pequeñas burbujas escapaban de su boca

-"no puedo…respirar…estoy muy….devil….a-yu-da-me…….sha-do-w"- pensó sonic antes de caer inconciente por la falta de aire. Mientras arriba

-si! por fin lo logre, sonic es historia – eggman estaba tan feliz celebrando que no cedió cuenta de que un rayo negro paso enfrente de sus narices asta que fue demasiado tarde – ¿que fue eso? -al ver que el rayo negro se perdía en el agua

Mientras en el fondo el calamar estrujaba a un inconciente sonic, si no solía de ahí pronto sonic moriría de ahogamiento pero de pronto el robot explota y algo o alguien rescato a sonic regresándolo a la superficie

Con eggman en la superficie se hoyo una explosión que levanto muchos metros en el aire el agua del lago mojándolo al caer - ¡¡ ¿pero que ha pasado! – dijo mojado

Del lago solio una sombra (-) que tenia a sonic en brazos

-que chatarra tan débil – dijo la sombra (¿? quien será)

-quien eres……shadow! Como te atreves a arruinar mi gran momento – pregunto eggman enfadado shadow no respondió nada y dejo a sonic en el suelo viendo con odio y rabia a eggman este se petrifico y shadow lo ataco mandándolo lejos

-no dejare que lo elimines, sonic es ¡mió! –dijo/afirmo shadow una ves que eggman ya no estaba, en eso su vista se dirigió a sonic, se acerco para ver si estaba bien y se dio cuenta que no respiraba-sonic, sonic! Sonic!- llamaba shadow con desesperación al ver que el erizo azul no reaccionaba, no respiraba así que hizo lo único que se le ocurrió…respiración de boca a boca. En poco tiempo sonic estaba tosiendo agua, mientras shadow con un pequeño rubor por lo que acababa de hacer y feliz al saber que sonic estaba bien

-sha-ds –dijo sonic con algo de dificultad, estaba regulando su respiración y tenia un sueño extraño pensó que shadow lo habia besado, se sonrojo pero que cosas imaginaba-¿que? ¿Que paso?-

-eggman te ataco con uno des sus robots yo lo acabe en instantes, no puedo creer que casi mueras por algo tan débil- le regaño

-me ataco por sorpresa cuando lo intente destruir, no me regañes – dijo como si fuera niño regañado e hizo un puchero que le pareció tierno a shadow

-seguro estabas distraído pensando en cierta persona- dijo recuperando su frialdad

Sonic se sonrojo como sabia bueno no durante la batalla pero antes…acaso se abra dado cuenta-bueno…yo

-debes poner toda tu atención en la batalla y no…ponerte a pensar en ese zorro – dijo con molestia como odiaba recordar esa escena

-te refieres a tails, por que piensas que es el – dijo desconcertado

-pues sino te acuerdas estaban muy acaramelados en la tarde-

-oye entre tails y yo no hay nada solo somos amigos – dijo

-si claro, entonces esos estupidos ´te quiero´ no significan nada – dijo en sarcasmo

-1°.- no tenias que oír conversaciones de los demás, 2°.-ese te quiero es de hermano, yo amo a otra persona y –en ese momento se fijo que shadow se estaba yendo, el al escuchar que estaba enamorado de alguien mas talvez no del zorro pero era al guíen mas seguro amy, decidió irse

-no me importa

A no no le iba a dejar con las palabras en la boca –y 3°.- DE QUIEN ESTOY ENAMORADO ES DE TI! – de acuerdo se lo grito algo que cuando se dio cuenta se arrepintió y se sonrojo, parecía tomate

Shadow al oír esas palabras su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza, se dio la vuelta y afronto a sonic-¿Qué dijiste?-

-yo…yo…-sonic trato de huir pero shadow vio sus intenciones y antes de que se pudiera mover estaba en frente de sonic agarrándolo de los brazos firmemente- que suéltame!

-vamos repítelo otras ves!- exclamo shadow quería saber que no era una de sus estupidas bromas- que esperas dilo!

-estoy enamorado de ti, shadow! – dijo mirándolo a los ojos carmín de shadow -desde que peleamos juntos para salvar a la tierra del estrello de la colonia ARK e sentido algo por ti! que me sentía muy mal ya que tu no puedes olvidar a Maria! -dijo llorando- eso era lo que querías oír!

-si-dicho esto poso sus labios sobre los de sonic, este abrió los ojos lo mas que podía, no podía creerlo ¿era un sueño o era real? Entonces shadow rompió el beso- tienes razón no puedo olvidarla, por eso intente ignorar todo lo que tu me hacías sentir pero al final no podía evitar lo inevitable, te amo sonic – sonic no podía creerlo

-lo dices enserio – dijo con un brillo que hacia que sus ojos fueron hermoso ante la vista de shadow

-enserio- dijo antes de comenzar con otro beso rodeando con sus manos la cintura de sonic mientras este rodeaba el cuello de shadow

En ese momento los demás llegaron por el escóndalo de eggman, la pelea del robot y la explosión pero todos estaban lejos cuando paso por eso se tardaron, todos los faltantes estaban ya en escena el chaotix team, knuckles, tails, rouge, omega, cream, cheese y amy, todos le prestaban atención al campo todo destruido, a los pedazos del robot flotando en el agua y esparcidos por la zona……CLARO QUE NO! Le hacían caso a la escena de sonic y shadow que tenían enfrente de sus narices!

Todos: O/o O/O – los otros dos ni cuenta cedieron que los observaban

-SSOOOONNNIIIICCCC!- Oh Oh Amy, enseguida que oyeron eso se separaron los dos sonrojados dirigiendo su mirada de donde venia esa voz, mientras shadow gruñía por la interrupción de esa mocosa chicle fastidiosa, sonic tenia miedo así que olvido su valentía y se escondió detrás de shadow, una cosa era salvar al mundo de todos los moustros, robots, eggman, etc. Y otra cosa era afrontar a Amy-sonic! ¿Como pudiste! – dijo amy con lagrimas

-¿como pude que? – dijo sonic ya sabia que todo seria un escándalo de amy al enterarse pero ahora bueno se afirmaba que estaba con shadow-¿que hice?

Antes de que amy pudiera contestar rouge se adelanto – felicidades muchachos ya era hora de que estuvieran juntos-dijo realmente feliz

-si, la verdad nos preguntábamos cuando se iban a confesar –dijo knux, siendo afirmado por el chaotix team

-siiiiiiiii! Por fin están juntos!-dijo charmy

-ves sonic, no tenias que angustiarte tanto- dijo tails feliz por su amigo

-si, tienes razón- dijo sonic, con que esa era la razón de la tarde, se decía shadow

-QUE? Todos ya lo sabían! –grito amy enojada, nadie dijo nada-no pude ser, ¿por que sonic? ¿Por que el!

-porque lo amo, pero contigo solo ciento cariño nada más-afirmo sonic

-no es justo, todos estos años solo me pudiste ver como una amiga, nada mas-pregunto

-amy cálmate- dijo crema asustada

-si- respondió sonic

-saben que ustedes Medan ASCO!-y después se fue corriendo por el bosque

-si esa niña de verdad te amara te dejaría ser feliz con otro – hablo por fin espion

-baya espion que palabras tan profundas –dijo vector

-es normal después de todo tiene como pareja a knux – dijo rouge causando un sonrojo en knux y espion

-no tenias que decir eso chica murciélago-dijo un enojado knux

-ah! No puedo creerlo! Felicidades espion! – dijo un hiperactivo charmy

-creo que deberíamos ir cargar nuestras energías por si eggman vuelve a atacar – dijo omega

-omega tiene razón –dijo shadow.

Y así todos lo demás se fueron a su respectivos hogares, excepto espion que se fue a dormir junto con knux, ya que ya lo sabían los demás que mas daba, y shadow que sonic le invito a que darse en su casa, claro que acepto. En la noche mientras shadow y sonic dormían en la misma cama abrazados shadow tuvo un sueño.

-me siento feliz shadow por que por fin volviste a amar – dijo una chica de cabellos rubios y ojos azules

-María –

-shadow solo quiero que seas feliz junto con sonic

-no te preocupes eso haré

-se que lo aras –dijo la niña con una sonrisa y después desapareció en una luz

Shadow se habia levantado con la luz que se filtraba en la ventana y miro al lado suyo para encontrar aun sonic durmiendo, shadow sonrió, se veía tan inocente, sonic estaba despertando y lo primero que vio fue a shadow y sonrió: entonces no fue un sueño lo que paso

-te amo-dijo inesperada mente shadow a sonic le sorprendió pero después le respondió

-yo también te amo –dicho esto rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de shadow y lo beso siendo correspondido al instante

Si esos dos por fin estaban juntos y aun que algunos lo les aseptaran no les importaba, eran felices y todo iba muy bien las cosas cambiaban mucho, vector estaba aburrido por que espion estaba a veces con knux y charmy llevaba una amistad con tails y vector empesaba a sospechar _algo_ entre esos dos, y amy bueno desde aquel insidente a estado soliendo con diferentes chicos, o quiere empesar una relación o quiere darle celos a Sonic para que vea que se pierde por no escojerla y todos sospechan que es la segundo claro todos esepto sonic y pensaba que era la primera pero que se podía ser, asi era el de despistado y shadow le encanta tal como era de despistado.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dejen reviews


End file.
